


Old Town Mysteries

by Inkribbon796



Series: Egotober 2019 [24]
Category: Jacksepticeye Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Egotober 2019, Gen, Old Town Mysteries, Trespassing, graveyards, superhero au, use of an OC because no one else fit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: The only thing Chase dislikes more than Anti is ghosts, so he’s not exactly thrilled about investigating a cemetery.





	Old Town Mysteries

**Author's Note:**

> Written because Chase needs not horrible things to happen to him.
> 
> Was planning on using Ethan, but it didn’t fit so I want to introduce everyone to Maggie, Ethan will have to make his appearance elsewhere.

Chase hated calls like these. He was on his way to help with a non-villain problem and it was only once he stood outside a pair of wrought iron gates he realized the problem was inside a private cemetery.

He was half-tempted to call someone else but he was certain he’d run into Anti again, and Chase would rather take on a cemetery where someone could be raising the dead over Anti any day. Making sure his mask and costume was on, Chase climbed the lowest part of the wall, almost taking off the big sign that read: Barnum Private Cemetery; with his foot. Chase flinched but when he saw there was no harm done, he scrambled up the fence.

“Hey, SAM,” Chase called out. “Where was this trespasser? ‘Cause I wanna get outta here, fast.”

_ “Last reports said an individual was spotted on the hill in the center of the cemetery.” _

“Thanks SAM,” Chase answered, “if I get haunted, tell J.J I told him so. An’ that I’m comin’ fer him next.”

_ “Understood.” _

Chase kept walking for what he hoped was the center. For a private place, this cemetery was pretty big but when he rounded a couple of trees he saw someone in a hoodie at the top of a good-sized hill. A camera in hand.

“Oh please don’t be a necromancer,” Chase prayed. Then he marched over, trying to be serious. “Hey, you part of the Barnum family?”

The person jumped. The person looked at him. “Interesting, they sent a hero.”

“Yah got a name, an’ a reason, before I drag yah down to the station?” Chase demanded.

“Bro Average, right?” the reporter still had the flash on so when the camera’s shutters went down, Chase screamed out in pain, blinded.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” the camera was taken out of Chase’s face.

“Are ye kidding me!” Chase rubbed at his eyes through the mask, not daring to take it off.

“Name’s Maggie,” the reporter told him.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go,” Chase blinked the last of the big spots out of his eyes.

“No, wait,” Maggie pleaded, “I’m on the verge of a break through.”

“Is it just you here?” Chase asked, a bit harsher than he needed to.

“Yeah, but, come on, this grave here is the key to everything,” Maggie begged.

“If I let you rant, can we go?” Chase groaned. “I hate cemeteries.”

“So, this cemetery is one of the oldest still in use today,” Maggie began. “So I figured I’d start here.”

“Still in use?” Chase honed in on that part of her statement first.

“Yeah, there was an older one by the Old Church Yard, but that place got torn down and so they relocated the bodies to Fitzgard because it was a _ “better fit” _. But Dark controls the area around Church Yard now.”

“Oh joy,” Chase paled, somehow it didn’t surprise nearly as much as he should have that Dark was using reclaimed, former burial soil for his base of operations. It just made his skin crawl thinking about all the fights they’d gotten into at that place.

“Right,” Maggie continued. “I think Dark was paying the Mayor, at the time, off to take the land.”

“Big whoop,” Chase dismissed. “Dark bribes greedy politicians, he also kills them too. We don’t need anymore reason to lock him up.”

“Yeah, but here’s the thing,” Maggie concluded. “I think he’s also paying our current mayor off.”

“Look, Dark’s not paying Damien off, his assets are regularly checked an’ he’s not given Dark anything he wants. Damien’s not being paid off.” Chase wanted to be angry, but being in a cemetery was usually really draining for him.

“Yeah, but that’s just for show, because he’s absolutely friends with Warfstache,” Maggie debated.

“Ye got a source fer that?” Chase demanded. “Cause I want it.”

Maggie proudly took a picture out of her bag and gave it to him. Chase’s eyes bugged out of his skull when he saw what was on the rectangle of picture paper. It was definitely the Mayor and Warfstache, nothing that wouldn’t get her story taken off the nightly news. Just Warfstache leaned over Damien’s desk, blocking much of the Mayor from view, Warfstache’s back to the camera but his pink suspenders visible, a slight spattering of blood on the small of his back. Chase could see Damien’s face and he didn’t look too put out by whatever the blurred image was. Probably Wilford waving it around. In fact, he was smiling at the mad reporter. Which was an expression Chase had rarely seen anyone give the unstable man.

“Like it?” Maggie boasted. “I was supposed to do an interview with the Mayor, it was a fluff piece, and I heard the two of them talking so I opened the door a bit and took the picture. When I closed the door and knocked Warfstache was gone of course.”

“So, why haven’t ye come forward with this already?” Chase asked, suspicious. “What do you get out of it?”

Maggie shrugged, reaching for her picture but Chase kept it just out of her gasp. “I want the single greatest story of my life, and besides, one picture anyone can dispute, I need more than that. So I’ve been trying to figure out exactly what’s going on and what projects Mood’s been a part of.”

She leaned closer to him. “Did you know he fired and jailed a records worker _a day_ after it was found she’d stolen evidence from a bust on Warfstache’s radio station? Because I didn’t. That never made it to print. Or the fact that Damien Mood was interviewed on Warfstache Tonight but is one of twenty-five survivors to make it through the interview and leave alive? So I started looking into Damien and I figured out that his family’s old, like _ really _ old. They’ve lived here since it was a town, but I’ve never heard of him being around other family and so I came here to see how far back the family really goes. And now _ you’re _ here to stop me.”

“Okay, you had me up until the last part,” Chase admitted. “Some old lady across the seat saw yah lookin’ all shifty an’ crawl o’er the fence, Damien an’ Warfstache have nuthin’ ta do with that.”

“Oh,” Maggie stalled, thinking about that. “But what are you doing here?”

“Cool yer jets, I’m not part ‘a some grand conspiracy, I just deal with normal domestic stuff like _ you _, instead ‘a the villains,” Chase told her. “Now, me and you are goin’ to have a talk with the officers an’ after they hear yer story they’ll run a check and probably just give yah a slap on the wrist unless the owners ‘a this place wanna press charges.”

“Oh, the owner’s right there,” Maggie told him, pointing to the grave.

“Very funny,” Chase glared at her.

“No really,” Maggie said, “original owner’s there.”

Maggie turned her flashlight on, and Chase read:

WILLIAM J. BARNUM

COLONEL OF THE US ARMY

Loving friend, brother, and lover.

Oct 10, 1891 - D. Nov 9, 1980

“Life needs a little bit of madness.”

“Course, Warfstache owns the place now, which I find is really weird and creepy that he owns a cemetery, and makes sense why the place is so rundown,” Maggie added.

“Okay,” Chase decided, pocketting the picture. “Enough ‘a this, we’re goin’ ta the police station, we can talk ta them an’ I can get outta this place.”

“Hey, I want my picture back,” Maggie shouted at him, following Chase down the hill and back towards the entrance, the two of them arguing along the way. Abe was already waiting at the gates to take both Maggie and Chase back to the station. All parties unaware of the pair of eyes watching them from the shadows.


End file.
